The following relates generally to a holding device for use in holding the edge of paving blocks or bricks.
As described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,240,343 and 5,375,941, paving blocks are commonly used in landscaping to achieve both a decorative and a utilitarian function. However, the natural freezing and thawing cycle of the ground upon which the paving blocks are laid, as well as vehicular and pedestrian traffic, causes movement of the paving blocks. Such movement of the paving blocks may cause a permanent displacement of the paving blocks to the detriment of the decorative and utilitarian function sought to be achieved.